The Colors Of The World
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Phoebe takes some time to think about the colors of things and their meanings. She is startled when she is asked by her friends how she sees them, and a realization comes to her when she sees one of them very differently from the others. One-shot, mushy, Phoebe's in love with someone... J/P


**Author's Note:**** This story is dedicated to some people that reviewed my other J/P story 'Just Forget The World', asking me to do more Joey & Phoebe stories. To those people: Don't worry! I can tell you already that I have 8 or 9 other story ideas about a relationship between the two of them, and others with the characters but not in a love way. Either way, Joey/Phoebe fans… don't worry! There shall be more. Also, this is just a one-shot, drabbles of stuff, but I also have some Joey/Phoebe multi-chapter fic ideas, but I won't do those until I finish at least one of the multi-chapter fics I'm doing right now, since it'll get to be too much to update and besides, I leave on vacation in a week. But I decided to do a J/P one-shot for you shippers out there, just so you know I'm not ignoring you. In this story, the spiritual Phoebe thinks about the colors of everything and what they mean. What color is Joey to her?**

Phoebe Buffay sat contemplating the colors of the world. What did they mean? Did colors have a significance of any kind? She decided to go through them and think about it, making a mental list as she did so. She decided to start with the simplest one: white. White was easy, it meant peace and purity, as well as simplicity and truth. Next, black. Black was often seen as a negative color, the color of death and sadness, but to her it was a beautiful color. Who said black meant bad? It could mean night, and therefore silence and beauty. It could also be a strong, fighting color, fighting disease and bad things. Next she went for the color between white and black: grey. Grey easily just meant neutrality, therefore maybe also compromise between two things. It could be described as a boring color, but everything has a story behind it. Next she went for red. Red was most commonly described as the color of love, but she thought it was too strong to be love. She saw it as a more aggressive kind of love, more lust and passion, as well as courage. Green was the color of fresh flowers and grass; it meant fertility, but it was also the color of a four-leaf clover, meaning luck, but it had yet another meaning: riches or money, seeing as dollars were green. What other colors were there? Ah, blue. While a light blue could mean happiness, patience and tranquility, like a sunny blue sky made you feel, a dark blue could mean secrets in the deep of the night, or change, or healing, or protection. Next, brown. Brown was the color of the earth; it also meant fertility, but it was such a warm color that it meant home too. Brown could make you feel like you belonged, if it was the right kind. Yellow meant intellect and intelligence, as well as confidence and possibly even attraction. It meant warmth and fun, because it was the color of the sun on a beautiful day. Orange meant stimulation, attraction and adaptability to certain situations. It wasn't the most common color, but when it occurred it could be wonderful. She considered pink and purple, too. Pink was easy. Pink was love, plain and simple. Pure love, true love. It meant happiness, morality, and friendship. It was the color your cheeks turned when you were happy, excited, flushed or embarrassed. Purple could mean power. It could mean spirituality. Both of these were very important to Phoebe.

She sat considering these for close to an hour, and came to a conclusion on each of the colors. She started wondering what was what color to her. Her apartment was brown, but so were both Rachel and Monica's and Joey and Chandler's apartments, that's how much time she spent there. Central Perk, of course, was brown to her too, and not just because it's the color of coffee. She thought about other colors some more too, she definitely saw herself as purple. When she got to red, she was surprised at who she immediately thought of, and the more she thought about it, the pinker this red became. She slept on it, and by morning she was sure. She was in love with someone very close to her, and she hadn't even realized.

Phoebe wrote down all the colors and their meanings on a piece of paper, and brought it to Monica's with her, where she went out on the balcony and got lost in her thoughts, until she heard everyone else come out behind her.

"Whatcha got there, Pheebs?" Rachel asked upon seeing the piece of paper she was holding. Phoebe smiled and turned to face them, and explained what she had been thinking about all day yesterday. Everybody seemed intrigued.

"So what color am I to you?" Monica asked with curiosity. Phoebe smiled and replied:

"Well, you're pink for friendship, purple for power, yellow for intellect, brown for home, light blue for happiness, dark blue for protection and white for purity and honesty." Monica was deeply touched. She brought her hand to her heart and tears of happiness formed in her eyes. She hugged Phoebe tightly and when they pulled apart, she had to reach up to wipe a fallen tear from her cheek. Then Phoebe told each friend in turn what colors she thought they were. Most of them were answers similar to the one she gave Monica, until she got to Joey.

"Joey. To me you are…" She took a deep breath and steadied herself. It was the moment of truth. "You're pink, but not just for friendship. And you're red. And…" Her voice trailed off as she looked Joey in the eyes. He was surprised. The other four quickly backed off and climbed back inside, but stayed at the window. No way were they going to miss this. Joey looked deep inside Phoebe's eyes, and before either of them knew what was happening, he reached up and caressed her cheek with his hand, wiping away a tear at the corner of her eye that threatened to fall, and moved in closer, softly placing his lips against hers. She kissed back, and parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, but none of it was frenzied. It was pure passion. When they broke apart for air, they looked in each other's eyes and knew they had found the one they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. The other four ooh-ed from where they stood at the window, and Joey and Phoebe finally noticed them, but just laughed. Joey pulled Phoebe into his arms, and she smiled at the others over his shoulder. It was a light blue day for all of them.

**Author's Note:**** There, hope you liked that, it was just an idea that popped into my head and I liked it, so I decided to write this little mushy one-shot for you guys. Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
